


Play

by IllBeRightBack



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: M/M, anyways pogo's collared and leashed, puppy play kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: Manson is REALLY sick of Jehovah's Witnesses coming to his door. He and Pogo attempt to fix the problem a little perversely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *still is not over Pogo leaving the band in 2017* *pls be friends, you guys are killin me* *while we’re at it, start talking to Trent again too* *and trent you should hit up chris again bc you guys love each other damn it* *ok, ill shut up now* *enjoy or something*

“You know what would be amazing?” Manson asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, putting his shirt back on.

“Can I have like 2 seconds before you ask me to give you head?” Pogo said, jumping on the bed half clothed.

“Something else,” Manson said, laying back and blocking Pogo’s path, nearly making him bounce on his throat.

“Careful!” Pogo yelled. Back to jumping.

“OK, you wanna do something for me? Not sexual,” Manson asked again impatiently.

Pogo hopped down so he was laying on top of Manson.

“Whaaaat,” He whined.

“Do you wanna do something a little devilish for me?” Manson asked.

“Of course, dipshit, what do I need to do?” Pogo said. Now he was excited.

“Eeeevery Sunday at noon, a couple of bible thumpers knock on my door and ask me if I’ve accepted Jesus as my lord and saviour-”

“Yesyesyes!” Pogo squealed like a child, already excited, “What do I need to do??”

“Well, it’s 11 right now, so, when they arrive at 12, I thought we could give them a little scare” Manson smiled evilly.

Pogo nearly vibrated with anticipation.

Manson leaned up to kiss Pogo mischievously before continuing.

“Soooo, I thought we could grab one of my chokers and that huge chain out back and I’d answer the door… With you on a leash. They’ll never bother me again,” Manson grinned.

“Fuck, I love you” Pogo sighed and kissed him again.

After sucking face for a few minutes, Manson pulled away.

“Let’s get ready for our little guests then,” Manson said.

Pogo leaned forward to bite Manson’s lip and give it a little pull before he sprinted to the back to find the chain. Manson grabbed his bondage-style collar.

Pogo bounded back into the room, holding the chain and giggling.

Manson looked at the clock. 11:45.

“Get over here,” Manson laughed. Pogo had begun spinning around in circles. He walked over to Manson.

Manson unbuckled the collar and Pogo obediently leaned his head back to give him better access.

With that done, he attached the chain, and fuck, he liked how it looked.

“How do I look? Amazing? Sinful? Perfect? Hot? Se-” Pogo was listing off adjectives at the speed of light and Manson cut him off by putting a hand over his mouth.

“All of that shit, yes. Now what are we gonna dress you in?” Manson said thoughtfully.

“Clown hat!” Pogo yelled.

“Did you bring it?” Manson asked.

“No, but I have one here,” he said and he was walking off before Manson could understand what he meant… He most certainly did NOT have one here.

Pogo slid back into the room, holding one of his clown hats for when he was on stage.

“Wha- Where the hell did you get that??” Manson asked, baffled. 

“I hid it in your vent 14 days ago,” Pogo answered like it was so natural.

“Uh, why?” Manson asked.

“Why what,” Pogo inquired, rocking back and forth.

“Um, why the fuck did you stash your clown hat in my vent 14 days ago?”

“Pffft, where else would I put it?”

“Um… Your place?” Manson said.

“My vents are full,” Pogo said, now distracted by picking under his nails.

Manson decided to not push it any further, he would never get a straight answer out of him.

“OK, forget it I guess… You’re gonna wear these,” Manson said giving him his leather pants. Pogo put them on impulsively. They were a little too big for him since he was shorter than Manson, but they still fit.

“Aaaaand, you gotta take this off,” Manson said, pulling Pogo’s shirt over his head.

“Perfect,” Manson complimented, “So I’ll just lead you to the door on the leash and act natural,”

“Like you’re walking a dog,” Pogo shot out.

“Whatever helps,” Manson laughed. Pogo was clinging to him now.

Noon, right on time, there was a knock at the door.

“Show time,” Manson said, pulling on the chain.

Pogo giggled maniacally as they walked up the stairs to the door. Manson was having a hard time containing his excitement as well.

When Manson reached for the door handle to open it, Pogo upped the game and sat on the floor, clinging to Manson’s leg.

Manson laughed a little at this before swinging the door open.

“Hello sir-” The men’s faces drained when they saw what was in front of them and Manson almost lost his composure.

“How can I help you gentlemen?” Manson said politely.

Pogo growled below him and he tugged the chain tighter.

“Behave,” Manson said dominantly.

Turning back to the church-goers at his door, ,Manson began to speak again.

“Sorry about that, he still misbehaves sometimes… Can I help you?” Manson asked innocently.

“Uh… Ha-Have you heard the good news?” The blonde one asked a little hesitantly. The red haired one seemed to be Fixated on Pogo who was biting at Manson’s leg.

“No, I haven’t. Not much of a reader,” Manson answered back like a 1950’s house wife… That just happened to have someone on a leash, nearly dry-humping his leg.

“Have you accepted Jesus Christ as your Lord and Saviour?” The red haired one blurted.

“Hmmmmm….” Manson said pretending to ponder this and pet Pogo’s head. Pogo gave a sound of approval.

“You know… It’s not too late for you to repent,” The blonde one said timidly.

“Repent what?” Manson asked like he didn’t have his boyfriend on a chain.

“Your… Um… Sins,” The blonde said as if Manson would bite him, although Pogo was more likely to do that..

“And what sins would those be?” Manson asked with fake confusion.

“Homosexuality, Premarital sex and… Sodomy,” The red haired one choked out.

“Those are my three favorite things, why would I stop that?” Manson asked.

“Because you’ll burn in hell,” The blonde said, voice shaking a little.

“Hell is on earth, heh heh,” Pogo giggled lowly.

“Can’t get any worse than this,” Manson added.

“I assure you, it can… Here,” The Red Head answered, passing a piece of paper to his cautiously

Manson looked it over thoughtfully.

“Hold that for me, would you love?” Manson asked, taking the paper. Pogo opened his mouth and took it with his teeth.

“We-” The blonde began again, but was interrupted by a very loud snarl from Pogo.

Manson looked down and grabbed Pogo’s chin, turning his face roughly upwards.

“BEHAVE. Do I need to get the muzzle?” Manson asked, sadistically.

The red head looked like he was about to vomit.

“No” Pogo answered.

Turning back to the bible-thumpers ruining their afternoon, Manson saw the blonde had begun praying and the other looked frozen in his spot.

“Is this going to be much longer? I have to take him on his walk soon, he gets so hyper,” Manson said and Pogo giggled from below.

“Uh… No. That’ll be all… please consider joining us on Sunday” He almost begged.

“Hmm, busy that day… Maybe next time” Manson said, disenchanted.

Abruptly, he pulled Pogo back inside by his chain and slammed the door, leaving the two men speechless on his porch.


End file.
